


Keep me awake.

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Sibling Incest, They kiss like once??, You've been warned, also really short, theyre so out of character, this ones fluffy, uhggg, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeremiah could feel it on the back of his mind...





	Keep me awake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the things my mind makes up when insomnia doesn't let me sleep for at least three days. It was kinda hard to write about the shit I see so if it's messy or if it's just a bunch of nonsense, I apologize.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Jeremiah could feel it on the back of his mind, on the tension of his neck, on the way he had rejected his brother's hugs. Could feel it right that moment.

Jerome was lying next to him, calm, breathing slowly, his chest rising and falling at the rhythm of it. It made Jeremiah feel just as calm, made him breath just as slow.

Until he saw _it_.

Jeremiah knew it was on his mind. He knew this thing could do nothing to hurt him. Yet here he was, paralyzed, sweat forming on his body at an alarming pace, locking eyes with the thing.

It had dark, green hair, pale skin, a wide smile and a face that was exactly the same as him and Jerome.

It was always _smiling_. Not Jerome's big, warm smile that appeared every time he saw Jeremiah get home from work, not the love sick smile Jeremiah gave Jerome every time they locked eyes. No.

It smiled like it was ready to kill _(like an animal)_ and Jeremiah's chest tightened every time it looked at Jerome. Every time it looked at the most important person in his life like it was a bomb ready to explode in Jerome's guts.

Shadows started to dance around it, Jeremiah heard loud laughter, saw melting faces of people he knew all to well, spiders crawling their way up his feet, into Jerome's nose-

He finally let his agony out in a scream that made Jerome jump, wake up and look around, alarmed. Jeremiah's eyes couldn't hold back the pain that wanted to roll down his temple, uncomfortably pool on his ear and wet his hair.

He could hear loud screams of nonsense and feel Jerome's gentle hands cupping his face. God, he wanted his body to snap out of it so he could hug his brother so tight they would become one. He wanted to tell Jerome that he was scared, that he was tired of seeing _it_.

His eyes were locked with the thing's own, it's smile unwavering. And then it did something it had never done.

It _said_ something.

Jeremiah could hear it, a little muffled by the nonsense and the melting people's screams, but he could still hear it.

** _I'm really here. I am you._ **

He sucked on a sharp breath and locked eyes with Jerome.

_Jerome._

Jeremiah's brother, Jeremiah's light, Jeremiah's savior in childhood days and even now when Jeremiah's social awkwardness got too much. He was Jeremiah's _everything_.

Jerome's eyes were intense and worried and sad.

"Oh, god...I was so scared. You- i- you weren't looking at me and-"

"That's terrible, you're such an attention seeker.." he forced out, trying to sound nonchalant, like he was just making some joke to calm Jerome.

He did sound somewhat alive, at least.

Jerome's eyes softened with understanding. Of course he understood, of course his heart broke at the sight of Jeremiah falling apart in front of him, of Jeremiah trying to calm _him_.

"I love you...so much, brother" whispered Jerome, letting go of Jeremiah's cheeks to bury his face on Jeremiah's neck, leaving a kiss there.

Jeremiah couldn't do much except tightly hug Jerome and cry on his shoulder. All he wanted to hear was already said by Jerome's beautiful mouth. Words from Jerome's _soul_.

Words that felt like a invitation to cry the pain out.

So, he did just that. For a long while.

Sunlight was filtering through the old curtains of their room by the time Jeremiah felt strong enough to let his brother go.

"I love you...so much and forever" he whispered, his voice broken. Words from Jeremiah's _soul_.

Jerome smiled, big and gentle and warm and Jeremiah felt (not for the first time) that he could fight against _it_ if Jerome kept looking at him like that. Like he was Jerome's _everything_.

Jerome took Jeremiah's lips between his own and they melted, _became one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
